united_kingdom_special_forcesfandomcom-20200213-history
Deciding whether to join UKSF
=Thinking about joining?= Well consider a few things about the group... Time First, do you have the time required? we do stuff every weekend usually late saturday evenings or early sunday evenings and you will be expected to show up. It is important to understand that although we expect you to show up we will understand if something important or otherwise unavoidable comes up. On top of that there are a good portion of people who are on each night of the week and while some people have work showing up once or twice to say hi, even if it is only for five minutes is normal. Just so we know you are still alive and around. So to sum it up can you be around for 2-3 hours AT LEAST a weekend and maybe a few minutes once or twice a week? It isn’t much but you need to stick to it. Group Style & Atmosphere It’s important to know a little about what our group is like. You are new and you don’t need to spend weeks getting to know the group, but it is a smart idea to know a little about what we do and what we are like. The best description I can give you for that is, we are light hearted friendly scallywags in spare time. But when we step into the map the jokes stop and we enjoy the atmosphere of combat and the precision that our well trained force exerts, we do this seriously and it is important for you as a newcomer to understand the jokes and screwing around stops when you connect to our server or any other server wearing our tags. If that tells you about our atmosphere I’ll elaborate on it by talking about our style. We do all our campaigns, missions and training with a big emphasis on realism, we always go the extra mile to make it that much more detailed and immersive. We always try to give the true atmosphere of a combat zone, you can expect adrenaline and close shaves, but don’t forget there will be a healthy dose of walking, waiting and rearming on either side of the action. Interest & Enthusiasm As mentioned above, we put a lot of effort into the detail, we put effort into training. It might seem odd to train for a video game, but as most ArmA realism units will tell you if you want to play tactically, to utilize teamwork and to be competitive with other units, training and becoming proficient in a variety of skills. Just like the real military skill comes from learning and practice. The reason this is important to consider is because if you are not interested in the teamwork, if you are not interested in the tactics, if you are not interested in learning about this stuff then you are going to struggle to learn what you need to. We are a group that is proud to stand as one of the most skilled and able and although we take anyone with any amount of knowledge, we do ask our members show interest and desire when it come learning how to do what we do.